


Smoothie Guy

by TheInvited



Category: Ben 10 Series, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Between Young Justice Seasons 1 and 2, Crossover, Gen, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInvited/pseuds/TheInvited
Summary: Ben goes on a sabbatical.





	Smoothie Guy

Happy Harbor, June 12th, 5:24am

On a bright midsummer morning in the sleeping town of Happy Harbor a restaurant appeared. There was no flash of light, just a blip of an energy signature, and a ‘whoosh’ of displaced air.

A somewhat short and most definitely scrawny brown-haired boy emerged from the back of the store into the dining area. There was a sparkling clean white counter top with a single cash register sitting on top, behind that there was a large smoothie machine, and in front of the countertop was a white and green tiled floor with four tables and eight booths. It was a small, quaint restaurant.

The brown-haired boy just finished tying a pink apron with the words ‘Mr. Smoothie’ embroidered across the chest around his waist. Despite the warm weather, he was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with dark green highlights, and two stripes going down the middle.

Making his way to the front of the store he stepped out into the crisp morning air, looked to his left, then his right, took notice of the park and children’s playground across the street, he saw the complete lack of people around at the moment, and smiled.

He heard the bell above the entrance tingle as an older man stepped out. Dressed in a cyberpunk suit and leaning slightly on an ornate cane.

Looking back towards the man he gave a wide smile and asked “So this is the place?”

The man smiled back, nodded, and said “Yes Benjamin, this is the place.”

The boy, who was still a boy but was almost a man but was most definitely still a boy, lifted his lips just a bit and turned his smile into a grin. His right hand went to the watch on his left, and the face of the watch popped up; a green display was projected from the face of it. His index finger swept through a display of dozens of different creatures, stopped, and then he pressed down on the watch face.

-

Metropolis, June 12th, 12:22pm 

Clark was having a down right terrible, no good, very bad time.

Well actually the day had started off nicely. He had invited Lois to a breakfast date with the intention of telling her about Conner, and had been worried about how she would react to learning that he has a son that he was only just getting to know himself. Of course he had been worrying over nothing. She had taken the news about Conner, paused for a couple of second, and went right back to eating her muffin. By the end of breakfast she had talked him into introducing them to each other over dinner tonight.

After that they made their way down the street to ‘The Planet’ where they had as busy a day as any other. Things had been pretty quiet in Metropolis ever since the League had been mind-controlled last month. There had been an odd string robberies, but not a single Supervillain had attacked. It was driving Lois up the wall, and apparently, it hadn’t just been Lois who was getting bored.

Mr. Mxyzptlk had shown up less than ten minutes into his lunchbreak, made a comment about Metropolis getting to dull to watch, and after appearing on top of Clarks head he had proceeded to poke him on the nose, shout “You’re it!” and then fly off. All while paining everyone and everything that he passed by into several garish pastel colors.  The game of tag had been going for Twelve minutes now, and it looks like almost half of Metropolis has turned into a child’s coloring book.

He’d called the League the second Mxyzptlk had flown off. Flash was an estimated three minutes out, and Martian Manhunter was putting together a team a quickly as possible.

This chase wasn’t getting him anywhere, Mxyzptlk was always two feet out of his reach, he needed a distraction. Talking Mxyzptlk down always showed more results then playing his games. “You know Mxyzptlk if you ever wanted to settle down sometime then home design might be your calling.”

In his somewhat high pitched, grating voice he answered. “You really think Superman? You know I’ve always had a bit of a flare for redecorating. Oh! What about your outfit, you’ve been in the same boring blue for a while now.”

With not but a twitch of the eye and a whirl of his finger for show Mr. Mxyzptlk gave Superman a new color scheme. He was now decked out in a bright fuchsia suit with a kryptonite green chest emblem, and off colored lime green boots.

“You know Superman you don’t pull that off quite as well as I’d hoped. Why don’t we try something else?” With a SNAP of his fingers Superman was a floating gelatinous blog. “No, not enough bone structure.” Another SNAP and Superman was now a much smaller Superboy. “Nah, the youth look doesn’t work, I might as well just pop back twenty-five years for that.” SNAP. Superman was back, but in Batman’s suit. “How about SuperBatman? No no, there’s no originality there, to cliché. You know Superman maybe you were on to something with the home design. How about a SuperHouse!?”

Mr. Mxyzptlk’s hand rose, his middle finger and thumb met, and with a snap of his fingers Superman was going to become a SuperHouse.

-SNAP- It was like a thunderclap right above them, and Mr. Mxyzptlk’s body expanded outward, his body grew four feet, and then he fell with a scream.

Not missing a beat Superman flew down and snagged Mxyzptlk up before he fell more than a foot. In that passing second, he saw that his costume was back to its blue and red standard, and that the building of Metropolis had returned to their original, still bright but not pastel colors.

Looking up he saw the outline of what might have been a man. It was like someone had cut a hole in the universe in the shape of a man and filled him with stars and galaxies. It stood in the air with less effort than Superman used to fly, and its right hand was held up with its fingers still in the post snap position.

At that moment, Superman acknowledged three things. This being had just hard countered Mr. Mxyzptlk with a snap of its fingers, this thing was a complete unknown entity, and that he might never see anything more stunningly beautiful than this being. He stared for just a few seconds, put a smile on his face, then called out “Thank You! I was starting to get a little worried about him causing too much trouble.”

Inside Superman was starting to worry. This thing had just shut down Mxyzptlk in a second, there was no telling what was about to happen.

The creature moved, floated down to be at eye level with Superman. Its eyes were the only color on its body that defied the celestial motif, they were a bright solid green, with a slight glow. Looking away from its eyes his gaze was drawn to an emblem on the creature’s chest, it was either an hourglass or a vertical infinity symbol on its chest as the only identifying marker it wore.

The creatures head moved, unnaturally, by just the slightest degree, it’s gaze met Superman’s, and it spoke.

“Oh, wow that guy was something. I’ve never run into anything quite like him before. Similar sure but still he’s pretty out there. You okay there? He messed with you a good bit before I shut him down.”

The cold, unacknowledged, fear in Superman’s chest vanished. The creatures voice had a slight echo effect, but it was friendly and warm, and higher than he had been expecting.

“I’m feeling fine now thanks to you. Mxyzptlk usually plays around for a while until one of us can get him to say Kltpzyxm but that usually takes a while, and there’s no telling how much trouble he’ll cause. Thanks for the assist stranger, the name’s Superman, a pleasure to meet you.” Clark reached his hand out towards the strange being.

“The name’s Alien-X, and no trouble. It’s not every day I have to take down a reality manipulator. My first day in this Universe and it’s already off with a bang. This working vacation’s off to a way better start then I was expecting.  It’s more fun than spending the whole day making sure I’ve got all the paperwork I need to live here anyway.”

The creature, Alien-X, turned its head toward the crowd growing below them, gave a brief salute in the direction of an arriving news crew, then the newly introduced Alien-X was gone, without a flash or a whirl of his fingers.

In a slightly daze Superman lowered himself to the ground, the unconscious Mr. Mxyzptlk in his held in his arms. Veering towards an arriving squad car and ambulance, should Mxyzptlk go to the hospital, or the police station? Hospital first, he had just been…turned Human? What were they supposed to do with him? He always either got bored and went home, or said his name backwards, in which cases he would go home with slightly more force. Could they even arrest him? Would he go home when he woke up, or would he just go back to causing trouble?  Did he still have his powers?

Hearing the swooshing sound of the Flash approaching Superman looked up from Mr. Mxyzptlk, towards the just arrived Speedster.

Activating his comlink Superman began the conversation that was no doubt going to lead to everyone’s two newest headaches. “Superman reporting in. You’ll want to cancel the Mxyzptlk team.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything on Ao3. Let me know about formatting issues, along side spelling please.


End file.
